Talk:Av-Matoran
Is there more Matoran of Light? I was under the impression Takua was the only one, not just in Metru Nui, but in the whole of the Bionicle universe. -Daiku 02:17, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Greg has said if all the MoL died, something bad would happen. Therefore, there must be more. LegoLover 02:51, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::Who has proof of this "Matoran of Light"?--SWME 04:53, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :::Browse through the Offical Greg discussion on BZP.LegoLover 16:43, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, that works for me. A quote would be nice, though, for the skeptics out there. -Daiku 21:45, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Wha...? "If something were to happen, something bad would happen."? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 03:57, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :That was all Greg said. He didn't specify what. - Arban 04:04, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::But if something happens...to what? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 04:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Contradiction This article says that the av-matoran that stayed in the universal core retained their memories. and that only several matoran were moved, but the unervisal core article says that no av-matoran remain in the core. which article is right? Kre 'Nunumee 17:51, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :I dunno.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 19:17, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Spoilers I don't know if spoilers from BL10 are allowed yet, so I'm putting this one on the talk page. At the end of their lives, the Av-Matoran transform into Bohrok. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 23:40, 24 May 2008 (UTC) av matoran hi, my names matt, are all av-matoran destined to become toa heros, since takua was from there, and the toa nuva are originally from there. i don't know, just a theory.-- 19:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, first, no. Second, the Toa Nuva were not originally from there but from Artakha. However, they spent a long time there, before Mata Nui was awaken. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 20:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC) And before you ask, no that doesn't make Matoran from Artahka destined to become Toa. There are about 100 Av-Matoran in the Core I think, just because of Takua becoming a Toa doesn't mean they all will. Anyway, it might be useful for you to know that Av-Matran have a higher chance of becoming Toa than other Matoran. :Not really, it's just because they're fewer. However, it's been confirmed that there will never be any more Toa of Light. :@Matoro1:Copy my entire comment the next time, will you? X—| ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 07:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thought I skipped out the stuff about the wrong page only. did I miss more? :What? I meant the first sentence. I didn't notice anything else. Anyways, when you say it so, it's still not really the right place to post theories, that's what we have BZPower, blogs and maybe forums for. But I guess it is better if they ask it here than if they add it to the article itself. But, I guess it could be OK this time as it's not really theory, but a question. Anyways, my nose is bleeding. So I'm logging out now. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 08:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe it was off 69.216.115.38's, anyway, it was more assosiated with the Av-Matoran that the main page. So I thought it would be better to just move it here. Oo. Sorry about the nose bleed! I get those all the time! why do they have a better chance of being toa? cuz as far as i know only 2 toa of light are known to exist (takanuva and tannma for the kingdom universe).Mysushi2 19:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Bohrok-Kal Is this latest edit true? BrickfilmNut (talk) 23:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe. Some Av-Matoran transformed into Bohrok at a certain point in their life. The Bahrag later took six Bohrok and further transformed them into Bohrok-Kal. They were not directly transformed into Bohrok-Kal. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone''']] 02:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Read Bionicle Legends #10: Swamp of Secrets, Chapter 3 at page 60-67. All 13 Av-Matoran were transformed into Bohrok on that chapter. The six Bohrok-Kal were six regular Bohrok that were selected and exposed to some sort of mutagenic substance by the Bahrag and were transformed. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 06:35, February 10, 2013 (UTC)